


don't look twice

by 9Rays



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, that's not what haki's supposed to be used for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Rays/pseuds/9Rays
Summary: Ten hours, Katakuri had said, but there is no tracking the time, not when all he can see is Katakuri himself, just walls of smooth muscle and leather.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 454





	don't look twice

Katakuri fucks like he fights: brutally and precisely.

Not particularly overwhelming on its own, Luffy’s no stranger to  _ intensity, _ but when he himself could barely move, it became too,  _ too _ much. His hands are trapped  _ in _ Katakuri’s shoulders, stuck up to the elbow and leaving him clenching his fingers around air with every merciless thrust. The angle is hell, not quite right, not quite _enough_. His legs are spread wide to accommodate Katakuri's thick waist, ankles locked to the small of Katakuri's back by skin that melted into mochi every time he tried to shift.

It’s sweltering and it’s sticky and Luffy can’t tell how long it’s been since he was thrown on his back. Katakuri feels oven hot inside him, Luffy’s own treacherous body stretching perfectly to take the massive length.

Every thrust feels like the end, such a rush of white-hot pleasure and force that he struggles to breathe through it. Each time Katakuri draws back, dragging against his walls, he swears he can feel each vein and ridge.  Rubber stretches just right, clinging tight, right up until Katakuri plunges mercilessly back in.

But for all his force, Katakuri is quiet above him, brow scrunched and eyes burning. Only his low, rumbling grunts give away his own pleasure—that, and his unrelenting pace.

Ten hours, Katakuri had said, but there is no tracking the time, not when all he can see is Katakuri himself, just walls of smooth muscle and leather. And even beyond them there’s nothing but more  _ damn _ mochi.

Luffy just wants to  _ move, _ to adjust, maybe rake his fingernails down that broad back or match the pace, but instead all he can do is throw his head back with a gasp as another powerful thrust sinks him into the floor.  He’s lucky his insides are rubber too; there’s no way they could take this sort of beating otherwise. Katakuri is _big._

He's had _big_ before, b ut  _ no one _ has ever managed to just make him lay back and  _ take  _ it before.

It's frustration, and a bit of armament haki, that wrenches one hand free. He lurches up, aiming for lips with his own teeth.

Only to be slammed right back down as a hand erupts out of Katakuri's bare shoulder. It seizes him by both chin and throat, squeezing until his mouth falls open. He can't breathe. A hand grips him by wrist and forearm—how is that _fair—_ dragging his own arm back into place as another curls around his waist, hoisting him closer. 

“Nice try.” Katakuri breathes, and the next thrust has his back arching, toes curling as he sees stars. “But you’ll have to do better than that.”

“You,” Luffy hisses between the moans spilling out of him, “and the damn  _ hands _ .”

The problem is that Katakuri is _concentrating._ Here in this damn mochi room, the only thing the commander _doesn't_ control is Luffy himself. He has the full attention of those magenta eyes; like this, there's no way Katakuri doesn't know exactly what he's going to do before he's even tried it. 

He looks ahead, right as Katakuri says,  “Go on, look into the future. See what’s coming next.”

Turns out his future is more getting fucked. He sees Katakuri thrusting above him in double, hands gripping his hips and squeezing him around that cock, overlapping with reality. He swears he can _feel_ it.

It's too much. He clenches his eyes shut, but Katakuri doesn't let him look away. Luffy can feel the commander looming over him, feel the heat radiating from his sweat-slick skin, the brush of sharp teeth against his shoulder. He tries to let the future go, but can't. 

“Does it feel like I’m fucking you twice-over?” Hot, uneven breath burns against his ear as Katakuri rasps. “‘Cause that’s what it’s like for me.”

His heart is beating so fast in his chest, and adrenaline pounding in his veins. He feels each thrust before it hits, anticipates it, and then it all dissolves into white.

Katakuri comes like he fights: overwhelming and prolonged and _sticky._ The continuing rush of warmth inside him has him shuddering even as his own orgasm fades. Katakuri grips him hard enough to bruise with haki-coated fingers, holding him still as he's filled. The commander curls above and around him, nearly melting away as he relaxes. Luffy pulls his trembling arms free from the softened mochi with an exhausted sigh, slumping against the floor and letting the warmth envelop his taxed body. 

When Katakuri pulls out, Luffy snaps shut. He can feel the come trapped inside him, still burning hot and leaving him full. 

Fucking rubber.

With eyes lazily sliding shut, Katakuri rolls off him, but Luffy follows, lounging against his side. One magenta eye peeks open to look at him, and stitched lips turn up. 

"Still got around five hours left."


End file.
